


A Little Christmas Mischief

by a_shot_in_the_dark



Category: Common Law
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_shot_in_the_dark/pseuds/a_shot_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy wasn't sure how she had fallen into bed with Travis Marks, her partner and a ladykiller. She wasn't sure why, or if they were boyfriend, girlfriend, but it seemed like Travis wasn't sleeping with anyone else. She hoped she was special, somebody that he would consider dating steadily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Christmas Mischief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelark59](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelark59/gifts).



Wendy wasn't sure how she had fallen into bed with Travis Marks, her partner and a ladykiller. She wasn't sure why, or if they were boyfriend, girlfriend, but it seemed like Travis wasn't sleeping with anyone else. She hoped she was special, somebody that he would consider dating steadily.

She nervously smoothed out the wrinkles in her deep blue, form-fitting dress. Travis should be at her apartment at any second. She was having him over for a Christmas dinner. Wendy didn't really have anyone to celebrate with except Travis. She hurried to get the wine out and fiddle with the silverware set out on the table.

She heard a knock and hurried to open the door. Travis was looking good in jeans and a Henley, same look as always. His eyes flickered over her and he smiled. She leaned forward to hug him.

"Hey, baby. You're looking good."

"Thanks. You, too," she replied, smiling when he kissed her cheek. "Come on in."

Travis slipped off his jacket and gaped at the table. "Wow. You made all that?"

She blushed a little and nodded. "I hope you like it. I made chicken parm for dinner."

"My favorite."

"I know," she said with a smirk. They sat down together and Travis poured the wine. They ate, drank, and laughed, having a great time. They sat on the couch together, winding down.

"That... was great, Wendy," Travis sighed. He played with her curly blonde hair. "You look pretty with your hair down."

Wendy smiled flirtily. "Thank you. You know... we could take this to the bedroom..."

Travis smirked, kissing her softly, then more passionately. "There isn't anything I'd like better."

She lead him to the bedroom, kissing the whole way. He immediately went for her dress, unzipping it and slipping it down. She stepped out of it and kicked her heels off, leaving her in bra and panties. He slipped her bra off with practiced fingers, immediately going for her boobs.

"Ah... Travis," she moaned. He took his shirt off, pushing her down on the bed and licking over her nipple. He rubbed her through her underwear lightly, just to get her wet. He pulled down her panties, going down on her and licking at her clit. She gasped, her fingers gently tugging at his hair. He kissed her thighs and worked his way back in, licking along her clit and then making his tongue rigid and inserting it in her. She almost hollered, moaning and pulling gently at his hair.

He grinned up at her, pulling away and going up to kiss her. She pulled at his pants and he dutifully pulled them down with his boxers. She groaned, shimmying out of her panties. He put a finger in her, prepping her. She moaned, pushing down as he inserted another, pushing in and out.

"Travis, I need you _now_ ," she huffed. He chuckled and kissed her.

"Alright, alright. Hold on." 

He grabbed a condom out of her nightstand and rolled it on. He entered her slowly, moaning softly.

"Travis," she moaned, kissing him passionately. He pushed in, then pulled out, taking his time. She was gripping his arms, panting. He thrust a little harder this time, fondling her breast as he thrust in and out. She put her legs around him, urging him on. He groaned and picked up the pace, his fingers falling to her clit and rubbing her in time to his thrusting. She panted against his cheek, feeling herself getting close. Travis sped up, getting sloppier, and Wendy came with a cry, clenching around him. He thrust a few more times before coming, riding out his orgasm.

He pulled out and slipped the condom off, throwing it away and grabbing a wash cloth to clean up with. Wendy held out her hands for it and Travis tossed it to her. She wiped herself off a little before throwing it back at him.

"Put it in the dirty clothes hamper."

"Baby..."

"Travis, do it, or I will shoot you."

"Goddamn, baby," he said, tossing it into the hamper. He crawled into bed beside her, drawing her naked body close to his. She smiled, wrapping her arms around him.

"Why did you decide to come here for dinner?" she asked. He gave her a weird look.

"Because you asked me...?"

"No, no, dumbass. I mean, you have plenty of foster families, plenty of willing ladies... why me?"

He looked at her thoughtfully. "If you don't know, maybe I need to ask you something."

"Hm?"

"We've been dating a while. You want to be my girlfriend?"

She gaped up at him. "Really?"

He chuckled, giving her a kiss. "Yeah, really."

"I... yes. Yeah, of course."

They kissed again, holding each other till they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as part of the secret santa on tumblr! Happy Holidays! I have also never done genderswap so I am hella nervous. Please be gentle with any commenting.


End file.
